


The Chronicles of Sharingan

by eternal_lightnighboy29



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Canonical Character Death, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Heterosexual Character, Multi, Other, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Uchiha Sasuke, Transgender, Transphobia, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, more tags to come and more pairing to come
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_lightnighboy29/pseuds/eternal_lightnighboy29
Summary: La vida de Sasuke Uchiha esta llena de problemas,el tiene recuerdos mas malos que buenos simplemente el prefiere ocultar todos sus problemas bajo una mascara de seriedad





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Consulte al final para optener notas

Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha

Si Uchiha del gran clan uno de los mas viejos pero también uno de los mas codiciados por su gran poder ocular

Pero también era muy temido por la mayoría de personas

Todos pensarían que seria grandioso pertenecer al clan,pero..si le preguntabas a un Uchiha el te dirá todo lo contrario o simplemente te pateará por decirlo

Este era Sasuke Uchiha

Un chico bajo una mascara la mayoría del tiempo,Un chico que es muy fuerte y no le afecta nada,pero en el fondo es todo lo contrario

~hace muchos años 

el pequeño Itachi estaba caminando solo en la aldea como de costumbre,hoy parecía ser de esos días esos malditos días en los que sientes que ya haz vivido esto mil veces y que así seguirá siendo por otras mil veces mas,días en los cuales sientes que ya lo haz vivido,tus malas rachas tus malos momentos tus sentimientos en un declive muy bajo solo un trago amargo mas

Pero ese no era el día de hoy

Vio a su madre,tocando su vientre con una expresión de profundo cariño en su rostro,no era la primera vez que la veía así llevaba alrededor de una semana así,jamas le pregunto por que sentía que no era su asunto

'Itachi puedes venir unos instantes por favor'dijo su madre con tono dulce.

'Mmmh? Que sucede madre'

Ella se tomo unos segundos para hablar

'Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita'  
ella acerco a su hijo cerca de su vientre

'seras el hermano mayor'

El ahora seria hermano..seria su hermano,su hermano mayor

'Madre,me gustaría tener un hermanito'

Ella río nerviosa'¿asi? Pero una hermanita seria mas linda'

El seguía con la cabeza recostada en el vientre plano de su madre,algo muy dentro de el..algo muy fuerte le decía que tendría un hermanito el lo sentía

'Creo que sera un hermanito'

Ella sonrió levemente,ella pensaba en la linda inocencia del menor

En cambio itachi pensaba,en el futuro y todo lo que le deparada

-Meses mas tarde-

Su hermano había nacido

El estaba sentado en la sala de espera,llevaba un buen tiempo ahí

Vio a su padre saliendo

Podía ver en su rostro reflejando enojo,y no entendía el por que estaba asi

'Ya nació mi hermanito?'pregunto el pequeño itachi acercándose a su padre

'Como sea Itachi,entra a averiguarlo bueno si es que te quieres llevar una gran desepsion'sus palabras sonaban duras

El no entendía las palabras que le estaba diciendo su padre

Pero el ya se había alejado

El entró al cuarto y vio a su madre cargando en brazos a su hermanito recién nacido

'Madre,yo..puedo ver a mi hermanito'

Ella sonrió y asintió el niño se acerco,y lo vio por primera vez,desde ese momento todo su mundo cambio

'El es tan pequeño'

Ella río levemente,itachi la vio por unos segundos no entendía el motivo de su risa

'Cariño,es una niña,es tu hermana'

El se sorprendio,pero solo por unos cortos instantes,esto no cambiaba nada el aun lo seguía queriendo,después de todo era su hermanito

Tiempo paso de aquel suceso

Sasuke ahora contaba con 5 años,quien diría que en cinco años cambiarían muchas cosas  
Itachi quería mucho a su hermanito menor

Era atento con el,y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo cuidándolo

es por eso que se dio cuenta de algo extraño  
“su hermanita” menor se comportaba diferente de las otras niñas de su edad,nunca usaba ropa femenina recordó como una vez su madre le había comprado un Kimono para ir a una fiesta y ella jamas se lo puso se quedo en el baño por horas negándose a ponerse esa ropa

El no entendía el por que

Veía como prefería el entrenamiento duro antes que hacer cualquier cosa femenina o vestirse

Itachi camino hacia el cuarto de Sasuke

'Oye hermanita el desayuno esta listo por que no ba-' su sangre se congelo,sus tobillos temblaban quería gritar pero lo único que salia de su boca eran sonidos mudos no lo podía creer

Ella se había cortado el cabello  
Todo ello,si antes lo tenia tan largo como para  
llegar al final de su espalda ahora estaba muy pequeño que no llegaba ni alos hombros

'Satsuki? Que hiciste tu cabello' dijo con una voz temblorosa

'Corte mi cabello el de antes era tonto,ahora esta mejor'

'Pero no'

Su voz fue interrumpida,escucharon la perilla de la puerta girar ambos vieron como se abría lentamente y de ahí entro primero su madre

No tardo mucho para que reaccionará  
Ella grito asustada al ver a Sasuke

Ella vio todos los mechones recientemente cortados en el piso,vio las tijeras en la mano de sasuke lágrimas salieron de ojos de ella 

'Satsuki que hiciste..Tu cabello!'no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrada

Sasuke fruncio ligeramente el seño al escuchar las mismas palabras de su hermano itachi salir de la boca de su madre

'Lo corte' se limito a decir en un susurro

El vio como entraba su padre,el esperaba un golpe o cualquier cosa

'Suficiente tengo con que allás nacido mujer,y me sale esto?' sus palabras eran como cuchillas afiladas para sasuke

'Que decepsion' dijo mirandole con desprecio  
Esta sensacion era idescriptible

Pero cualquiera que lo alla sentido antes lo entendria ala perfeccion  
su padre se había volteado llendose de ahí cerro la puerta azotando la haciendo un molesto ruido sonoro

'Satsuki por que? Dime..por que que es lo que hice mal?'

Podía ver la mirada de su madre,incluso dolía mil veces peor que la de su padre..

Un golpe hubiera sido mejor de soportar

Un golpe hubiera sido mejor

Estaba un Sasuke sollozante,solo todo ese día  
estuvo llorando hasta la noche,cuando por fin se había cansado

Pero aun le dolía

En lo mas profundo de su corazón

Escucho como alguien tocaba suavemente la puerta

era itachi el cual entro al cuarto

'Llevas todo el día aquí..quizá deberías bajar a cenar Satsuk-'dijo el mientras iba a tocar su hombro

Pero el lo alejo,sorprendiendo a Itachi

'No quiero! Y no me llames Satsuki es un nombre tonto y feo y lo odio!' empezó a llorar otra vez

'Que es lo que te sucede? Por favor dime has estado así por mucho tiempo dime que es lo que te duele quiero ayudarte '

'No puedes ayudarme tonto hermanito'dijo sasuke sollozante

Itachi se quedo perplejo por unos segundos era la primera vez que Sasuke le decia así

'Por favor? Si quieres ya no te llamó Satsuki y haré lo que sea por ti para que puedas ser feliz pero para eso tienes que decieme por que?'

Solamente se limito a decir tres palabras  
'soy un niño'

Largos minutos pasaron después de eso,Itachi simplemente no sabia que decir

'Es por eso que corte mi cabello,y detesto los kimonos,yo soy un niño'

'Pero como..yo..no lo entiendo'

'Tampoco yo lo entiendo,del por que me dicen que soy una chica o cuando me llaman Satsuki,ahora soy un niño como cualquier otro incluso tengo el cabello corto..'

'Pero Satsuki'

'No me llames así!'grito el

'Lo siento..si tu dices que eres un chico eres un chico por mas que los demás digan lo contrario si te sientes de ese modo respetare tu opinión ' dijo el sentándose a su lado

Pasaron otros largos minutos de silencio estaba Sasuke recostando su cabeza en las piernas del mayor duraron así por una hora,simplemente ninguno de los dos quería hablar

Pero esta vez el primero en hablar fue Itachi

'Dijiste'

Dijo haciendo captar la atención de Sasuke

'Dijiste que Odiabas el nombre Satsuki..entonces como..te gustaría que te llamase?'

El niño pequeño se tomo su tiempo para pensarlo

'Sasuke'

Itachi sonrio cálidamente

Un gran nombre con un significado magnifico

Después de todo,no se había equivocado la vez que dijo que su hermanito seria un chico

Pero ahora tenia una gran pregunta

Seria un gran hombre?


	2. Capitulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Años pasaron mas Sasuke seguía sufriendo mas y mas cada día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy es 23 de julio el cumpleaños de Sasuke! Que mejor que subiendo un nuevo capitulo 
> 
> Advertencia   
> Habrá temas algo fuertes,y mención de muerte si a usted no le gusta este tipo de contenido quitar el fanfic y leer otro de su agrado

Había transcurrido un año desde aquel suceso ahora Sasuke estaba un poco mas grande,aun seguía siendo igual  
Su madre aun seguía pensado que era una simple etapa que algun dia el olvidaria como si nada y todo volviera ala normalidad de golpe,algo que jamas sucedería 

En cambio su padre el era muy duró con el,dijo que si iba a tener a otro hombre Uchiha seria mas severo con el,y así lo fue siempre resivia un golpe cada vez que lloraba,pues su padre decía que no tendría un “mariquita”en la familia. pero aveces el no podía evitar el llorar de que cada vez que el fallara en uno de sus entrenamientos su padre lo mirada con desaprobación y le dijera tan horribles palabras,que hasta sus nudillos sangren y sus piernas tiemblaran no fuera lo suficiente para su padre, que aunque el hiciera lo imposible e incluso mejore y mejore cada día su padre lo viera imvicible,como si no estuviera ahí,que aunque el mostrará lo mejor de el mismo es como si fuera mostrando lo peor de el mismo 

El no podía hacer nada mas que reprimir sus sentimientos. Almenos la mayoría del tiempo 

Hoy estaba practicando con su padre 

'Lo estas haciendo muy mal! Eres un inútil como no puedes aprender algo tan sencillo? Me estas haciendo perder el tiempo lo sabes'  
Dijo el padre enojado gritándole al pequeño  
El cual lo único que podía hacer era cubrirse con sus manos 

'L-lo siento padre ya no sucederá.prometo que lo haré mejor ya no te haré perder el tiempo hoy' dijo el no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara 

'No se para que diablos quieres ser hombre si nadamas eres débil! Y lloras mucho  
por que diablos no eres como Itachi el si es un ejemplo a seguir el ya aprendió todo lo que le enseñe y lo hizo en menos tiempo que tu'

Sasuke solo bajo su cabeza en su mente solo transcurrían dos palabras,No llores  
se repetían sin fin cada vez que le sucedía  
Cada vez que sentía que iba a colapsar  
el reprimía sus sentimientos 

'Lo entiendo padre,prometo que lo haré mejor la próxima vez'

'Lo dudo mucho' se limito a irse de ahí 

Dejando al pequeño Sasuke solo,el cual solamente de quedo ahí solo,apretó los puños con fuerza su sangre ardió,no pudo evitarlo  
El grito,tuvo un ataque de ira golpeó el árbol que estaba cerca golpe tras golpe no le importaba si había Sangre de por medio solamente quería desquitar su ira,que había contenido toda la semana,golpe tras golpe hasta quedar rendido y caerse en la fría yerba en estos momentos ya no sentía nada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un carraspeo  
'Terminaste?'

El escuchó su voz,era su hermano 

'I-itachi,cuando llegaste de tu misión?'preguntó incrédulo 

'Hace unos minutos de hecho,pero ahora tu dime que estabas haciendo?

'Y-yo estaba..entrenando'dijo el mintiendo 

'Sasuke,no me mientas yo se cuando dices la verdad y este no es el momento,acaso fue papa?'

Aveces odiaba la genuina intuición de su hermano y el hecho de que lo conociera tan bien 

'Si sólo un poco..solo..solamente..no lo entiendo hermano por que es así conmigo?  
Acaso me odia'dijo bajando su rostro 

'¿Que? Por su puesto que no papa no te odia,quiero decir el es algo duro contigo lo admito,pero el no te odia el es duro pero se que el te quiere mucho'

Pues no lo parece,penso Sasuke 

'Quieres entrar a casa,o seguiras golpeando indefensos arboles'dijo el juguetonamente 

'Entrare'

'Bueno pues..no primero que yo!'

'Itachi!' dijo el riendo levemente

Mas tiempo había pasado,ahora Sasuke iba a la academia,en el transcurso de tiempo en el que había pasado había mejorado considerablemente

En el corto tiempo que había sucedido habían cambiado algunas cosas sus padres bueno al menos su padre ya no lo trataba tan mal como antes y su madre se notaba mejor con que fuera el mismo 

Pero en cambio su hermano,había cambiado radicalmente con el 

'hermano mayor'

El niño se tomo tiempo para hablar 

'Me enseñas..el jutsu de Shurikens después de clase '

'No puedo estoy ocupado'

Sasuke fruncio el ceño,era la cuarta vez de la semana que le decía lo mismo

'Hermano,por que siempre me tratas así?'

Vio como su hermano le hizo una seña para que se acercara,el niño pequeño camino acercándose a su hermano,sintió los fríos dedos de Itachi en su frente el siempre acostumbraba hacer ese tipo de cosas 

'Otro día sera Sasuke' 

El camino hacia la entrada 

'No tengo tiempo para eso'

Sasuke lo miro ligeramente enojado 

'Tu siempre haces eso,me picas la frente con tus dedos y me dices que no tienes tiempo por que eres así? Siempre es lo mismo todo el tiempo'

Itachi no se molesto en decirle nada,nisiquiera en mirarlo solamente salio cerrando la puerta dejando a Sasuke solo 

Sasuke apretó sus puños,por que tenia que ser así todo el tiempo con el? Acaso..ya no lo quería? o ser ANBU lo cambio por completo,no lo sabía pero sentía que algo estaba mal

Ahora estaba sentado con sus padres,ambos estaban bebiendo té,estaban muy tranquilos era el momento perfecto para preguntarles 

'p-padre?'

'Que quieres'

dijo secamente 

'Por que . ..mi hermano mayor ya no me hace caso? Siempre esta muy distante de nosotros que es lo que sucede...'

Su rostro se mostro diferente,de alguien seco y enojado a otro muy diferente..como si estuviera escondiendo algo 'Tu hermano siempre a sido así,a estado muy extraño con la gente tal vez sea por que"detuvo sus palabras de golpe 

'Por que..de que hablas?'

El bajo su cabeza 

'No lo se..ni yo siendo su padre lo entiendo,pero creo que deberías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas y ya irte ala academia'

'Bien tu almuerzo esta listo,y no te preocupes cuando salgas de la academia yo misma te ayudare con tu jutsu de shurikens'dijo su madre entregándole su almuerzo

'Pero no es practica es entrenamiento pero gtacias de todos modos,sera mejor que me valla no quiero llegar tarde,hasta luego!'

El camino por la aldea feliz hoy iría ala academia el quería mejorar más y algún día en el futuro convertirse en un gran Ninja tal como su hermano el seguía caminando pero el  
se detuvo al escuchar la voz de sus tia

'Que tal todo Satsuki vas a la academia?'

'Sabes vi a tu hermano pasar hace un rato,a crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vi,ahora es todo un hombre,realmente es un gran ninja,mira que graduarse de la academia a los siete años y ser el mejor de la clase,y ser chunnin a los diez años 'dijo ella con emoción en su voz 

'Si y pudo usar su Sharingan desde los ocho años'dijo con cierto tono de enojo,suerte que su tía no lo noto 

'Cierto como pude olvidarlo,ese niño siempre a sido un orgullo para los Uchiha eso ni dudarlo,y tu Satsuki que edad tienes pequeña?'

Sasuke fruncio el ceño ante el nombre pero ala vez se quedó pensativo,el tenia la misma edad que su hermano cuando se graduó 

'Que sucede hija?'preguntó ella desconcertada ante el silencio del niño 

'Cariño deja de decirle esas cosas'

'Pero yo no le dije nada'

Su tío camino lentamente esta vez dirigiendo sus palabras hacia el 

'Escucha niña,ambos son del clan Uchiha el clan más brillante de la aldea de la hoja te mas fe en ti,algún día seras tan brillante como tu hermano o como tu padre '

'Hmm hasta luego!' dijo llendose de ahí corriendo 

El ahora estaba en la academia poniéndole mas empeño alas clases 

-es cierto vengo del clan Uchiha igual que mi hermano 

En cada clase el es el que lo hacia mejor que todos 

-Jamás perderé ante el 

Las clases transcurrieron bien para Sasuke,pudo mejorar su lanzamiento de Shurikens,quien diría que la practica en verdad si le ayudaba,ya había salido de la academia moría por ir a casa y contarle todo a sus padres

-Voy a llegar tarde a casa,esperó que Papa y Mama no se enojen conmigo 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos,noto algo extraño,creyó ver algo arriba de un poste,observándolo con el rabillo del ojo a lo lejos,el volteo a ver mas detalladamente pero..ya no había nada mas ahí 

-que fue eso..podría jurar que había alguien ahí 

Es cuando noto otra cosa muy extraña,las calles estaban obscuras,no había ni una luz no había ruido no había nada,algo muy extraño esta sucediendo aquí 

-las luces,todo esta muy obscuro es muy temprano para que se vallan a dormir,que es lo que sucede aquí? 

El corrió y se detuvo,su piel se puso pálida y vio con horror,las casas estaban destrozadas había sangre,había..había gente tirada en el piso machadas de sangre,había mucha gente tirada en el piso con kunais encajadas en sus cuerpos  
habían muchos cuerpos en filas tirados 

Sasuke casi se ahogaba con su saliva,el estaba temblando con horror mirando la horrible escena,sacada de sus peores pesadillas

Cuando por fin pudo hablar 

'q-que fue lo que paso aquí..que paso aquí!'

El corrió y corrió los cadáveres parecían no terminar,cientos y cientos tirados en el frío suelo todos ellos con kunais encajados,Sasuke no lo podía creer no lo quería creer 

Como podía ser posible que esto allá pasado 

Esto era como vivir una pesadilla,de la cual por mas que pudiera despertar no podía,pues el seguía ahí solo corriendo en la noche,ver como todo su clan estaba ahí,tirado sin vida 

El se detuvo abruptamente,al ver a sus tíos también estaban muertos 

'Tío,Tía!...oh no..por favor no mis padres'

El siguió corriendo

Lo único que podía pensar ahora era en su familia 

Su Padre 

Su Madre 

Su Hermano 

Esperando que Al menos ellos..estuvieran con vida

Cuando porfin llegó a su casa,abrió la puerta rápidamente la casa estaba totalmente a obscuras,parecía..como si no estuviera nadie aquí 

'Papa,mama estan aquí?'

El entro y se quito su calzado

Lo primero que hizo es ir al cuarto donde siempre estaban padres,pero ellos no estaban ahi,el se sorprendió al escuchar el crujir de la madera,alguien mas estaba en la casa 

El corrió rápidamente se dirijio a la puerta que estaba afuera,agarro la puerta con miedo 

'Alguien esta aquí'dijo con su voz temblorosa  
el estaba apirando aire,su corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente,creyendo que de un momento a otro se saldría de su pecho 

El pequeño niño agarrando todo el valor que aun le quedaba 

'Muevete,muevete,muevete ahora'

El tomo la puerta y la empujo lentamente cuando por fin la abrió por completo,vio hacia el único lugar con luz la cual era por una ventana abierta,vio hacia el suelo ahí estaba lo que más el temía 

Lo que el no quería 

Lo que el no esperaba...

Eran sus padres,los cuerpos de sus padres sin vida tirados en el suelo,era su padre recostado en su madre,ambos sin vida 

'Papa mama!!' corrió pero se dutuvo al escuchar un ruido 

Vio como alguien salia de entre las sombras,caminaba lentamente

El pequeño niño Retrocedió con miedo,el niño lo vio mas detalladamente que aun con la obscuridad,podía saber quien era..era Itachi lo cual se revelo al por fin ver su rostro con claridad 

'Hermano..Itachi, Papa y mama están..no lo entiendo! Como pudier-' sus palabras fueron interrumpidas,un Kunai fue lanzado con velocidad,no le había dado pero si logro rozarlo hiriéndolo un poco  
No podía entenderlo 

'Itachi,Que sucede?'

Itachi no dijo nada,solamente estaba observándolo,no podía entender nada,primero todo su clan muerto,luego sus padres estaban muertos y ahora..su hermano vivo pero diferente

El miedo fijamente a su hermano a los ojos por unos segundos luego miro nuevamente a sus padres,fue cuando por fin lo entendió 

'Pero que haz hecho!'

'Pequeño y tonto hermano,casi me das lastima'

Vio con horror como abrió su ojo,Era el el sharingan..pero distinto 

'Mangekyou Sharingan'

Era demasiado tarde para poder evitarlo,ahora estaba en un genjutsu 

Vio el cielo rojo,y las nubes avanzando en dirección contraria,todo estaba diferente ahora 

Vio como caía un cuerpo,y otro

'No!,no puedo..no puedo mover mis piernas que pasa con mis piernas !'

Mientras veia con horror,como caía un cuerpo tras otro cuerpo al suelo hombres mujeres al suelo pero ya muertos mas y mas 

Sasuke grito con miedo y horror al ver dicha escena

'No,por favor no!'

Al ver tan sangrienta escena,no pudo evitar tomar su cabeza y agarrar su cabello,moviendo su cabeza con horror gritando fuertemente que por favor se detuviera 

'Itachi por que me muestras esto!!!'grito a todo pulmón con pánico

Mas cuerpos calleron,y vio a su hermano parado en medio de ellos,mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro 

'Por que. ..por que estas haciendo esto hermano!'

Vio hombres corriendo para enfrentarse a Itachi 

'Noo por favor detente!'

Itachi abrió los ojos usando una técnica de su sharingan,aventó a todos lejos de ahí 

El niño volteo inmediatamente vio a su tía y a su tío parados viendo asustados la escena 

'Tía Tío! No!!'

Ambos fueron atravesados con una katana  
Calleron al suelo 

Ahora estaba en otro lugar,estaba en su casa de nuevo podía ver a su padre y a su madre y atrás de ellos estaba Itachi,levantando su katana para cumplir su cometido 

'Padre,Madre,Itachi!! Basta!!,no por favor mis papas no!! Ellos no,no!!!'"

Era demasiado tarde,el ya lo había hecho,ya los había matado 

'Nooooooooooooo!!' el pequeño Sasuke agarro su rostro mientras se incaba en el suelo 

Itachi desctivo su sharingan 

El pequeño Sasuke callo al suelo mientras aspiraba el aire frenéticamente,su vista se nublo por unos instantes miro a sus padres,luego miro a Itachi 

Empezó a sollozar 

'Por que hiciste esto..Itachi por que lo hiciste?'preguntó el niño con dolor 

Itachi se quedó callado por unos largos segundos,y por fin habló 

'Para medir mi habilidad

se limito a decir eso 

'Para medir tu habilidad?..es por eso que hiciste todo esto Itachi'dijo el pequeño niño con voz llorosa

Itachi lo miro sin expresión alguna 

'Estas diciendo,que esa es la razón por la que masacraste a Todo el clan?'

'Es de gran importancia'

Sasuke siguió sollozando,el niño gruño con enojo 

'Que estas diciendo?'

El niño se levantó rápidamente y empezó a correr dirigiendo toda su ira hacia Itachi 

'Estas loco!!'

Corrió hacia el pero antes de que tan siquiera lo atacase,resivio un puñetazo en el estomago haciéndole escupir saliva,y caer al suelo de nueva cuenta 

El niño lloro,y vio a sus padres estaban muy cerca de el,el aun no aceptaba el hecho de que se encontraban ambos sin vida,lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos,sintió como los pasos de Itachi se acercaron ante el 

'Tengo miedo'dijo el asustado levantándose  
'Tengo miedo!!' el niño se salio corriendo rápidamente de ahí 

Corrió y corrió solo por la noche,solamente la luna era testigo de este acontesimiento,del cual marcaría su vida entera hasta que muriera 

'Por favor no quiero morir!!' se detuvo al ver a su hermano de nuevo,enfrente de el,mirándolo a los ojos

'Por favor,No me mates'dijo entre llanto y súplicas 

Itachi lo miro fijamente a los ojos

'Tu no vales ni que te mate'

Vio como Sasuke lo miraba con terror y con lágrimas en los ojos 

'Insulso hermano menor,si es que algún día quieres matarme,para fomentar tu odio y tu desprecio,sobrevivir es una rara manera de lograrlo. Así que corre,corre y vive con la vergüenza '

Después de eso 

Todo se volvió negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo de admitir que me fue difícil escribir este capitulo,ayer vi el capítulo 84 de nueva vez,y pense ponerlo en el Fic pero esta vez con lo que Sasuke sentia,también me fue difícil expresar el hecho de como lo trataba su familia al ser transgénero 
> 
> Es un tema difícil,su madre solamente pensaba que era solo una etapa,y su padre no lo pensaba de ese modo era algo difícil,para Itachi seguía estando su querido hermanito menor,es por eso que le dolió hacer mucho lo que el hizo 
> 
> Y bien que opinan? podrían dejarme sus opiniones,estoy ansioso de leerlas todas!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke sigue aun mas hundido en su propia obscuridad

meses han pasado después de la masacre Uchiha,pocos lo sabían pero los que lo sabían se la pasaban murmurando a sus espaldas 

Solo murmullos acerca de eso y nada mas que eso 

No era nada comparando con el sufrimiento con el que el cargaba cada noche cada maldita noche en la que su propia mente se encargaba de torturarlo una y otra vez con la muerte de sus seres queridos de sus padres no soportaba el hecho de cada día tener un maldito sueño o mas bien una pesadilla en la cual lo único que podía ver era sangre muerte y dolor encarnado en sus sueños,los primeros días lloraba hasta dormir en una completa soledad y de su propia obscuridad clamando que el valla con los suyos pero el no haría eso..

No lo haría el prometió .. El juro que se vengaría 

No había otro pensamiento mas que el de la venganza,matar al asesino de su Clan era lo único que el anhelaba hoy y no lloraría nunca mas el incluso si el tuviera esos sueños tan horribles eternamente el no cedería el no renunciara el no caería tan fácil el cumpliría su única meta 

Matar a Itachi Uchiha

Incluso si eso lo convierte en un asesino eso no le importaría con tal de matarlo a el  
_______________________________________________

Despertó tuvo otro de esos malditos sueños de siempre sabia que estaba mal pero ya se había acostumbrado a ellos que un niño de nueve años dijera eso todos inmediatamente pensarían que esta mal de la cabeza pero realmente era valido después de todo se encontraban en el mundo ninja

Ya han pasado dos años después de todo lo ocurrido el tiempo había transcurrido muy lento en ese tiempo no había hecho mas que avanzar en la academia ninja

Era aun mejor que antes 

El tenia que ser mejor,no podía quedarse atrás cada segundo que pasaba el Estaba afuera y no podía darse el lujo de Perder el tiempo

El había logrado algunas cosas en la academia,logro que le llamaran Sasuke..ya no mas Satsuki ya nadie la recordaba ahora solo Sasuke 

También una gran cosa que el logrado es ir alas clases de niños y no a las clases de kunoichis,eso significaba que no tendría que aprender a hacer ramos de flores o aprender los aburridos modales que a menudo les enseñaban alas kunoichis,no tenia nada en contra de las kunoichis pero si el quería fortalecerse para un día poder ser capaz de vencer a su hermano no avanzaría para nada juntando flore sillas de los campos

Al ser el ultimo Uchiha de la aldea le permitieron algunas cosas que quizá si no lo fuera..no seria tan fácil

En estos últimos años el se había vuelto algo así como el novato del año,era bastante molesto bueno era e mejor de su clase eso era bueno pero odiaba que las chicas lo perseguirán a cada lugar que el fuera,y gritaran su nombre a cada momento quizá seria el sueño de cualquier otro tipo,pero el de el no 

No es que no le gustaran las chicas..bueno al menos le parecían mas atractivas que los chicos pero no tenia tiempo para esas cosas 

Hoy estaba en clases,miro el reloj daba las dieciséis con dieciocho de la mañana escucho el carraspeo del profesor pensando que se dirigía hacia el,cuanto tiempo se distrajo?

'Naruto despierta de una buena vez!'

Sasuke giro su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada hacia el niño que estaba dormido en clase el cual salto de su asiento cayéndose,las risas en verdad no se esperaron 

ese niño era Naruto Uzumaki era conocido por ser el payaso de la clase,siempre se metía en problemas y hacia tonterías y nunca respetaba a sus profesores había algunas veces que si le molestaba que no se tomara nada jamas en serio pero no lo odiaba..como la mayoría de la clase lo hacia 

el lo entendía,de algún modo el sabía que naruto era huérfano jamas conoció a sus padres,y en parte el hecho que la mayoría de la aldea inexplicablemente lo tratara tan mal  
el rubio era griton y hacia como payaso de la clase por que quería atención..la atención que jamas pudo obtener en su casa por ser huérfano,quizá no era la misma atención y jamas se compararía con la de una madre o un padre pero era para llenar un poco ese amargo vació,el lo entendía pues después de todo el también era huérfano ahora,solo que el al menos tuvo a sus padres por unos años

Y naruto no

'Iruka-sensei por que me grita así no estoy sordo ttebayo'

El niño rubio se levanto y se sentó nuevamente en su asiento 

'bueno quizá si te tomaras mas en serio mi clase en lugar de dormir no te gritaría' dijo Iruka con tono se reproche

El niño hizo caso omiso 

'y así dices que seras hokage no me hagas reír' se escucho una voz de los asientos de atrás

Eso hizo saltar a Naruto casi de inmediato el buscaba con su mirada por todos los asientos el lo miro a los ojos frunció el ceño

'oye no te burles de mi yo se que seré hokage es en serio y si no me crees te lo demostrare se los demostrare a todos!' tenia esa típica mirada en sus ojos,era de pasión hacia su sueño

'Yo no e dicho nada' dijo lo mas serio que el pudo 

'vamos enfrentarnos o tienes miedo que barra el piso contigo ttebayo' dijo el niño acordándose a el 

'que estas haciendo Naruto!!' grito una niña pelirosa de atrás,no era la única habían varias chicas que también estaban atrás de el 

'que fastidió por que siempre tienen que pasar estas tonterías con naruto,obviamente no tienes oportunidad con el niño popular' shikamaru se acerco a Naruto 

Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios el niño apunto hacia el y sonrió con confianza

'entonces que Sasuke-teme'el jugueteo con sus palabras para hacerle enojar por mucho que el rubio lo quisiera ocultar podía ver que el niño estaba muy impaciente 

sasuke lo miro fijamente y lo analizo por unos largos segundos,el rubio tenia una gran confianza de que el podría vencerlo sasuke cerro sus ojos pensándolo por un largo tiempo sintió como el niño rubio se empezaba a impacientar por el hecho de que se movía de un lado a otro 

'Tch como sea' Todos se dirigieron hacia el patio de la escuela todos estaban hablando en voz baja,hablando de naruto era un patético o que solo era un perdedor que jamas ganara vio como el niño no tomaba en cuenta esos comentarios el se puso en pose de batalla,vio como Iruka sensei se puso en medio de ellos 'bien niños esta solo sera una batalla de Taijutsu y si veo que alguno de los dos se sobrepasa detendré la pelea de inmediato' Ambos asintieron,Sasuke se puso en pose se batalla

Los segundos pasaban tan lento ante los ojos de Sasuke,el miro por el rabillo del ojo como es que naruto fue el primero de los dos en querer atacar corriendo hacia el al parecer el quería golpearlo con una patada en el estomago para querer aturdirlo pero el logro esquivarlo y darle dos golpes en la cara alejándolo considerablemente de el dándole espacio el corrió hacia naruto el trato de darle golpes pero el se cubrió con sus propios naruto le dio un golpe en las costillas y luego lo pateo para hacerlo caer eso hizo que el se agachara inconscientemente  
naruto el cual volvió a tirar golpes sasuke se alejo haciendo maromas hacia atrás,se volvió a posicionar esta vez esperando a que Naruto volviera a querer atacar,lo cual hizo el rubio corrió hacia el al parecer quería atacarlo por la espalda el se agacho y le dio una patada tumbándolo al suelo

Sasuke le dio una patada a naruto desde el suelo alejándolo de ahí dándole la oportunidad de levantarse,el empezó a dar simultáneos golpes hacia Naruto a una gran velocidad Naruto esquivó la gran mayoría,logro darle uno en el cual logro mandarlo a unos metros de distancia naruto corrió hacia el trato de golpearlo pero cada golpe era detenido por la mano de sasuke,naruto agarro esta vez su mano uso su fuerza para aventarlo sasuke logro soltarse del agarre estaba agachado en el suelo se quedo ahí por unos varios segundos haciendo preocupar algunos 

'creo..que ya debería de detener la pelea' susurro Iruka pero antes de que tan siquiera pudiera decir algo mas vieron como Sasuke empezaba actuar

El corría mucho mas veloz le dio una patada en las costillas a naruto y luego en el estomago le había sacado todo el aire,luego lo golpeo en la cara Naruto trato de defenderse pero ya estaba algo cansado con la pelea,el Uchiha se alzo en el aire el terminaría con esto ya...

Todo esto termino,Naruto estaba en el suelo derrotado

'en vista de que el contrincante no puede continuar...quien gana la batalla es..Sasuke Uchiha'

No pudieron faltar los gritos de las locas fangirls de la clase y escuchar como los otros niños decían que no era para tanto ,el ignoro todo eso el siguió su camino se dirigió de nuevo hacia el aula de la academia

'eh Sasuke' escucho un grito el cual lo hizo voltear era el rubio,que con sus pocas fuerzas pudo levantarse podía ver su mirada,no estaba enojado ni triste mas bien..podía ver fuerza y pasión en su mirada el rubio no se rendiría

'que es lo que quieres'

Podía escuchar su risa,yo fruncí el ceño no entendía que es lo que le parecía tan gracioso al rubio,vio como el niño rubio se acercaba a el con esa misma sonría en su rostro

'que diablos te parece tan gracioso idiota' dije con cierto tono de enojo,no podía soportar que el rubio se riera de el a pesar de el a ver ganado

'No me parece gracioso nada..sonrió de la emoción' dijo el tallando su nariz mientras reía 

'emoción? No entiendo te e ganado como puedes sentir emoción de eso si no has ganado'  
voltee a ver al cielo mientras veía las nubes moverse lentamente en ese azul cielo aun mas azul de lo que el habría visto alguna vez 

'ala próxima que nos enfrentemos,juro que seré yo el que gane ttebayo!' todos se reían de el al decir eso

'que no me creen es en serio! y después de que eso suceda me convertiré en hokage,ya lo verán!' podía ver como los niños reían aun mas fuerte

Podía ver esa mirada..esa mirada en el rostro de Naruto..

Yo fruncí el ceño,me quede pensativo por unos largos instantes,pude ver como la mayoría de los alumnos se iban y Naruto era el único que quedaba 

Ahora lo pudo comprender..esa era una mirada de soledad en su rostro,que a pesar de confiar en si mismo y tenia esa mirada de soledad,de dolor..ahora yo era el único niño en el patio baje mi rostro,sentí como me desconectaba del mundo real cada vez mas y mas no podía escuchar nada,observo como las hojas del árbol caían lentamente cerré los ojos no sabia por cuanto tiempo lo había hecho aire empezaba a mover su cabello lentamente el silencio no se hacia presente estaba consciente de los ruidos de alrededor pero no los pudo percibir como se debía,no los podía entender miles de pensamientos inundaron su mente apretó sus puños 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos,el abrió los ojos lentamente solo para ver un árbol sin ni una sola hoja ahora podía escuchar mejor,era su sensei lo veía muy preocupado le toco el hombro y se agacho hablaba pero no entendió la mayoría

'Sasuke estas bien? Llevas ahí un largo tiempo,puedes decirme lo que sea acaso te sientes mal?'

Parpadee,ni siquiera quería pensar en ello..quizá era por que el ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta

'estoy bien..' dije casi en un susurro,que si no fuera por el hecho de que ellos estuvieran solos jamas lo hubiese escuchado,me voltee lentamente decidido a alejarme e irme al salón de clase empece a caminar 

'espera Sasuke estas seguro..te e visto pensativo,y sabes que mi deber es también el ayudar a mis alumnos y si te sientes mal quizá pueda ay-'

'Nadie puede ayudarme' dije por fin alejándome de ahí,seguía escuchando la voz de su sensei pero el la ignoro totalmente se metió a su aula de clases y se sentó en su silla,solo podía escuchar ruidos de los niños que hablaban,pero eso poco le importaba en estos momentos suspiro y acostó su cabeza en su banco frunció el ceño,no sabia por cuanto mas tendría que soportar esto

estar solo,y que lo único que ahora le quedaba era su sueño..su venganza,podía sentir como entraba cada vez mas y mas en la obscuridad,en su propia obscuridad de su mente y de su ser,de que ahora lo único que lo motivara a vivir era el vengar el solo ser un vengador y nada mas que eso

Ahora vivir sumido en el odio y la tristeza que a pesar de su corta edad lo consumían lentamente sin la esperanza de salir de ahí algún día,se preguntaba que tal lejos llegaría todo esto 

Que haría después de eso

Quizá no lo sabría...

_________________________________________

Habían pasado otros dos años,ahora el tenia doce años 

Esa esa era la edad en la que uno normalmente se convertía en Gennin claro que no para su hermano,Sasuke Uchiha a pesar de que el pareciera tener un gran ego,aun habían veces en las que se sentía un patético

el había pasado su examen de graduación,después lo asignaron con su equipo los cuales eran Naruto y Sakura,a pesar de que sus compañeros se quejaban respectivamente de algunas cosas el fue el único que no se había quejado de aquello por primera vez no se había quejado,ahora estaban esperando a conocer a su sensei 

'No entiendo por que diablos se tarda tanto!'

'ya deja de quejarte Naruto,eso no ayudara en nada' le respondió la pelirosa algo molesta ella se había sentado aun lado de el 'verdad que si Sasuke?'

'No me interesa,solo espero que sea fuerte'

sostuve mi barbilla con mis manos esperando a que entrara su nuevo sensei tenia tantas preguntas en ese momento,sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una risa,el volteo su vista dirigiéndose al rubio el cual había agarrado una mesa y un borrador de pizarra 'que demonios piensas hacer con eso..'

'Naruto otra vez empiezas a hacer tus payasadas que demonios planeas hacer con eso'grito la enfurecida Sakura 

el rubio puso el borrador entre la puerta y la cerro 

'que se lo merece por llegar tarde no,no puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando el caiga' dijo el bajándose de la mesa y poniéndola en su lugar para que no sospechara quien sea que fuera su sensei 

'nuestro sensei es un jonin dudo mucho que valla a caer con ese truco de academia siendo el un ninja élite no lo vez acaso naruto es inútil que lo hagas'

'es cierto Naruto Sasuke tiene razón,eres un tonto el primer día y ya empiezas a comportarte como un niñato Naruto ya madura de una buena vez idiota!' Sakura estaba a punto de golpear a Naruto hasta que todos escuchamos un ruido,era el sonido de la puerta corrediza abrirse,su sensei ya había llegado todos se empezaron a poner nerviosos incluso el,todos miraban detenidamente hacia la puerta

todos teníamos sentimientos tan diferentes en estos momentos pero a la vez de alguna forma algo parecidos,todos sudábamos y veíamos como el tiempo corría extremadamente lento ver la puerta abrirse.. su sensei a entrado al salón 

el borrador callo en su cabeza no se esperaron las fuertes carcajadas del rubio 

'No puedo creer que cayera,quiero decir era demasiado obvio cayo en mi trampa 'dijo entre risas Naruto

'Lo siento sensei le juro que yo le dije que no lo hiciera pero el no me hizo caso yo..' ella trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas 'nosotros nunca haríamos algo como esto '

al parecer si cayo en ese truco tan barato,se supone que este tipo es un jonin?,pensó el

los segundos pasaron vieron como su sensei no tenia impresión en su rostro,bueno lo poco que que se podía ver de su rostro ya que la gran mayoría de el estaba cubierto con una mascara 

'como es que se los voy a decir..'tomo su barbilla con su mano y cerro los ojos pensativo,todos volteamos a verle prestando le mas atención a lo que diría 'mi primera impresión de este equipo es que...son un montón de idiotas'

a todos nos callo como agua fría esas palabras,ni siquiera pudimos hablar o defendernos del hecho de que el de la idea tonta fue Naruto, su sensei a volvió a decir algo 

'sea como sea nos veremos en el patio en cinco minutos,los espero a todos ahí' dijo el sin no antes dar un repaso rápido con su mirada para observar a sus nuevos alumnos eso hizo que sasuke sintiera como tenia un escalofrió en toda su espina dorsal al ver como su sensei lo observo por mas tiempo a el,pensó que le diría algo..pero eso jamas paso el jonin salio del aula primero que todos,eso lo incomodo un poco,solo esperaba que no fuese nada 

'el es nuestro sensei,no luce tan genial,quiero decir el cayo en mi truco como es que es jonin' pregunto el rubio

'cállate Naruto que por tu culpa a nosotros también nos tacho de idiotas por tu culpa'dijo sakura caminando hacia la entrada del aula fue ella la segunda en salir luego Naruto el cual seguía hablando de lo mismo el fue el ultimo en salir empezó a caminar lentamente saliendo del aula ya viendo a sus dos compañeros y a su sensei a fuera,al parecer ya todos estaban sentados yo me senté sakura estaba a mi izquierda y naruto a mi derecha yo me senté en medio de ellos dos 

'muy bien..por que no se presentan ahora mismo de uno en uno 'dijo su sensei el cual se escuchaba algo flojo al parecer de los tres 

'presentarnos y que se supone que debamos de decir sensei' sakura fue la primera en preguntar,el sensei se tomo varios segundos en responder 

'bueno pues podrían empezar diciendo lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta , sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos ya saben cosas para conocerlos mejor' 

'y por que no empieza usted..quiero decir para que veamos mas o menos como es esto 'respondió naruto por primera vez los tres estábamos de acuerdo en algo,en parte el que debería comenzar era el sensei no ellos,el jonin rasco su cabeza por unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar 

'Bueno..pues mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake las cosas que me gustan y las que no me gustan,la verdad no tengo ganas de decirlo ahora mismo, mis sueños para el futuro..bueno siendo sincero jamas había pensado en eso y mis pasatiempos..bueno tengo muchos de ellos '

todos nosotros fruncimos nuestros ceños,no había dicho nada de el aparte de su nombre 

'lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre esto es inútil'dijo sakura enojada y naruto asintió,sasuke solo hablo bastante bajo como para ser escuchado 

'Bien comencemos,haber tu el de la derecha quiero que empieces'

'bueno mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ttebayo,me gusta mucho el ramen me encanta en serio el ramen Iruka sensei siempre me lleva a comer a mi restaurante favorito Ichiraku Ramen donde hacen el mejor ramen,odio esperar tres minutos a que el ramen del tazón se enfrié,mis pasatiempos son comprar diferentes tipos de sabor de ramen y comparar cada uno y mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor hokage y así toda la gente de la aldea dejara de despreciarme y me tratara por fin como alguien importante ttebayo'

'muy interesante'susurro el jonin en voz baja,esta vez volteo a ver sakura la cual se podía ver aunque lo ocultara que estaba impaciente por hablar 'muy bien el siguiente'

podía ver como la níña se empezaba a sonrojar y empezaba a hablar 

'Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno bueno lo que me gusta es..bueno el..'ella volteo a verlo por unos largos segundos,ella se sonrojo aun mas cuando lo vio 'mi pasatiempo es...mi sueño para el futuro es bueno es..'la niña ya no hablo solo chillo mientras se tapaba el rostro,yo fruncí el ceño que acaso la niña pelirosa no tenia pasatiempos ni sueños,claro que el no sabia que el era de todo lo que ella hablo

el sensei suspiro y entrecerró sus ojos 'mmhp y que es lo que no te gusta'

'Naruto' ella grito,haciendo llorar al rubio esto ya se había convertido en una escena la chica volvió a sonreír y dirigió su vista hacia el cosa que el noto pero ignoro 

'así que las chicas ahora están mas interesadas en el amor que en su propio camino ninja 'susurro el sensei analizando un poco las respuesta de Sakura,no duro mucho tiempo pues ahora tenia su vista fijada en el 'bueno por ultimo sigues tu..eso creo'

mantuvo su postura,y su seriedad reflejada en cada parte de su rostro dijo firmemente cada palabra mientra miraba al vació 

'Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha,en verdad no me gustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular' todos sus compañeros voltearon a verlo inmediatamente incluso su sensei 'lo que yo tengo no es un sueño por que va a convertirse en realidad algún día,voy a restablecer mi clan..y voy a destruir a alguien en especifico' y no le importaba de que manera lo conseguiría o en estos mismos momentos como pensaran sus compañeros y su sensei acerca de esto pues hubo un largo silencio incomodo en el lugar,nadie se atrevió a decir algo por unos largos instantes,todos tenían pensamientos diferentes acerca de Sasuke ahora 

'mmhp muy bien es bueno que cada uno de ustedes sea único y tenga sus propia ideas y sueños,tendremos una misión mañana' 

sasuke abrió sus ojos esta vez poniendo mas atención a lo que diría

'Que bien que misión vamos a tener mañana sensei 'pregunto el rubio esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja 

'es una misión que tendremos los cuatro juntos.. 'solo se limito a decir eso para sembrarnos mas dudas 

'sensei díganos que es por favor'dijo naruto suplicante,Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos 

'es un ejercicio de supervivencia'

el sensei explico algo así,de los veintisiete que fueron graduados solo nueve graduados serán acepados como gennin los demás serán enviados de nuevo ala academia, significaba que el primer examen solo servia para determinar sus aptitudes y ver cuales serian los calificados para convertirse en gennin y cuales otros no 

no explico nada acerca del ejercicio de supervivencia,solo dijo que trajeran su equipo de herramientas ninjas y que quería que estuvieran ahí alas cinco de la mañana y la ultima regla algo rara,no quería que comiéramos después los despidió a todos diciendo que ya podían irse,a todos excepto a el el cual lo detuvo antes de que el se fuera 

'espera aun no te vallas quiero hablar contigo..solo serán unos momentos'dijo el sensei los otros voltearon a mirarlo 'a solas..'  
los otros niños se fueron no muy contentos por haberlos corrido pero tenia que hablar con el Uchiha y no podría hacerlo con ellos escuchando 

'Uchiha cierto?'pregunto el mayor dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pelinegro el chico asintió lentamente 

'Que es lo que quería hablarme,que sepa que no tengo mucho tiempo' dijo el en su típico tono serio 

'muy impaciente no lo crees'dijo el jonin el uchiha solo volteo enojado por la respuesta 'tenia una duda..bueno algunas de hecho pero veo que como al parecer tienes mucho apuro en irte iré directo al grano'

'esta bien,que era lo que usted quería preguntarme'dije esta vez en tono seco,ya mas o menos podía saber a donde llegaría este asunto no era la primera vez que un adulto se ponía de esa manera,también Iruka se había puesto de ese modo antes

'tu eres en verdad Satsuki y no Sasuke como tu dices no es así '

el niño frunció el ceño con enojo,al menos el anterior era mas respetuoso guardo la calma

'yo soy Sasuke Uchiha no Satsuki,le agradecería que no me llamara de esa manera' vio como el sensei cerraba los ojos no hubo respuesta por un largo tiempo,hubo un largo e incomodo silencio 

'Así que Sasuke eh? mira yo conozco tu historia y todo eso pero jamas me imagine que..'el se callo por unos largos instantes mientras lo miraba fijamente,eso hizo enojar cada vez mas y mas a Sasuke el cual ya se podía notar como empezaba a ser mas estresante esta situación para el niño pelinegro 

'anda diga lo que iba a decir..Kakashi sensei' dijo el pelinegro serio,el ambiente se empezaba a tornar serio y ambos lo notaron sasuke se acerco lentamente a el hasta solo estar a unos pocos metros de el 

'tranquilízate niño no pienso nada acerca de que si eres transgenero o no,en verdad me da lo mismo solo tenia esa duda no es para que me lances miradas de odio si ' dijo el sensei algo cansado 

'si nada mas era saber que era transgenero lo que quería saber de mi pues si lo soy y no me importa si ve un problema en ello solo no haga una molestia esto,tengo las capacidades suficientes para este negocio y no quiero que me ponga limitaciones con esto'dijo el serio mirando fijamente al mayor 

el sensei lo vio por unos segundos suspiro 

'No planeo hacer eso si es lo que piensas,y no lo veo como un problema..del todo pero puedo ver que ninguno de tus compañeros tienen idea acerca de esto,o me equivoco'

'a ellos por que les debería interesar lo que tengo en mis pantalones,son mis compañeros de equipo y nada mas yo no estoy obligado a decírselos'

'es cierto no estas obligado a decírselos..pero creo que deberías' dijo el esta vez un poco serio

'por que debería hacerlo,dígame solo una razón valida a revelar algo tan personal que ni siquiera han preguntado en ningún solo momento'

'bueno por qu-'sus palabras fueron cortadas por unos instantes,no dijo nada por un minuto suspiro y bajo su cabeza  
'no importa eso ya si quieres decírselo o no es solo decisión tuya tienes razón pero aun así insisto..podría..salir mal quizá no ahora o mañana pero si en un buen tiempo si lo descubren' 

el chico se volteo dispuesto a irse 

'no entiendo por que tanto su insistencia en esto sensei..pero la verdad no me importa la razón del por que, pero me gustaría que no se meta en mi vida'el camino lentamente no escucho nada,vio de reojo al jonin el cual simplemente miro al vació sasuke siguió caminando 

'Sasuke' el chico volteo hacia el 'espero y recuerdes que mañana te espero a ti y a los demás en el bosque alas cinco de la mañana espero algo mejor de ustedes mañana' 

el pelinegro no dijo nada ya se había alejado de ahí se dirigió hasta su casa,se quito su calzado y se sentó en su cama definitivamente esto lo dejo algo pensativo,sera que su sensei..no no lo creía era imposible,suspiro no era momento para pensar en esto al menos no ahora,no dejaría que su mente vagara en cosas sin importancia,el ahora solo se podía enfocar en entrenar para ser mas fuerte..para lograr vencer a Itachi algún día

quizá algún día se los revele a sus compañeros pero eso seria en un largo tiempo al menos eso esperaba el,ahora solo tenia un objetivo en su vida y uno que deseaba cumplir

el se puso de pie decidió que mejor entrenaría algún tiempo,no tenia mucha confianza en sus compañeros acerca del ejercicio de supervivencia de mañana y si quería pasarlo no se quedaría como un pato flotando esperando a que algo suceda en el agua  
el entreno su jutsu de fuego mas que nada por que aun no lo dominaba muy bien también practico su puntería con los kunais y shurikens,su puntería era muy buena pero aun sentía que le faltaba mejorarla,el estuvo entrenando por varias horas hasta que se hizo tarde,ya estaba cansado había gastado casi todo el chakra que el tenia estaba inhalando y exhalando con su boca,el volteo a ver a su alrededor todos los kunais y shurikens algunos dados en el blanco y algunos rastros de haber usado katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu,se acostó en el suelo muy cansado sonrió levemente mientras miraba el cielo ya nocturno 

espera que ya fuera mañana,aunque ya era un gennin técnicamente,aun así podía volver a la academia si daba un paso en falso en ese entrenamiento de supervivencia,no caería ni se rendiría aunque tenia sus dudas acerca de tal ejercicio ya que el sensei no había dicho prácticamente de lo que se trataba el estaría listo para lo que sea,se levanto del frió suelo y se metió de nuevo a su habitación se volvió a sentar en su cama esta vez pensando en como el tiempo paso tan lento en estos últimos cuatro años y como el tiempo paso tan rápido en ocho años tiene recuerdos muy borrosos acerca de haber tenido una familia pero podía recordar muy bien como es que la perdió,quizá era por que le dolía recordarlos era la razón por la que no podía recordarlos de la manera que el quiso,y la razón por la cual solo podía recordar ese fatídico día sea por que era una de sus pesadillas mas constantes..bueno lo fue por un largo tiempo,pero al menos pudo conservar algunos buenos recuerdos muy escasos pero se alegraba de al menos tener algunos pocos buenos momentos con su familia 

uno de sus sueños era restablecer el clan uchiha,no era tonto para no saber como es que se hacia eso pero aun así no estaba muy seguro de eso no le gustaban los hombres,y era algo casi imposible que tuviera hijos con una chica suspiro ya tendría tiempo para pensar en aquello o en aquello otro 

se concentraría primero en conservar su lugar como gennin fortalecerse luego en ascender a chunnin también implicaba cumplir con su venganza después de ello quizá piense en eso

tenia su meta clara pero después de eso ya no sabría mas,pensaba que quizá mas sueños y cosas llegarían hasta que estuviera en ese punto,se acostó en cama vio el reloj que estaba en la pequeña mesa de noche y daban las once horas faltaban tan solo seis hora para que empezara,el cerro los ojos pero no pudo dormir por mas que quisiera estaba algo molesto por eso por que si no dormía no recuperaría mucho de su chakra,suspiro algo molesto paso una hora ya eran las doce horas lo que significaba que ahora tenia cinco horas para dormir pero no pudo conservar nada del sueño pasaron los minutos ya casi daba las trece horas luego dieron las catorce horas ya no le veía el caso a dormir decidió mejor partir alas tres de la mañana para ya estar en el bosque con dos horas de anticipo,sabia que no debería traer comida pero aun así se preparo su propio desayuno,y lo guardo ya eran las tres de la mañana llego al lugar tal como imagino estaba solo fue el primero en llegar ahí

decidió mejor espera escondido en uno de los arboles,el se sentó en uno de los arboles paso todo el tiempo en silencio espero que el primero en llegar fuera su sensei o sakura,pero en verdad ya había perdido la percepción del tiempo no sabia si había pasado una hora o dos,estaba empezando a cansarse hasta que vio una figura el observo atentamente,era su compañera Sakura 

'valla al parecer soy la primera en llegar'dijo la pelirosa sin percatarse de su presencia,el bajo de su escondite haciendo sorprender a Sakura 'S-Sasuke que sorpresa,n-no pensé que fueras el primero en llegar quiero decir no me sorprende tu siempre tan responsable y buen ejemplo pero,bueno parece que llevas vario tiempo a qui no es así ' dijo la pelirosa la cual tartamudeaba 

era algo muy molesto a su parecer pero lo dejo pasar 

'pues a decir verdad,si llevo alrededor de una hora y media en este lugar'se limito a decir mientras se apoyaba en un árbol 

'ya veo así que solo somos nosotros dos en este lugar..lo que digo es que aun no llegan ni Kakashi sensei ni Naruto 'dijo ella jugueteando con sus dedos 

sasuke no dijo nada,simplemente se ponía cada vez mas incomodo con el acercamiento de la pelirosa que con cada minuto que pasaba se acercaba mas a el 

'Sasuke..si quieres podríamos..no lo se hacer un plan acerca del ejercicio de hoy digo si quieres'

el estaba apunto de hablar hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz ruidosa 

'¡Hey Sakura Sasuke que hay!'dijo el rubio caminando eso hizo sacar una vena de la frente de sakura 

ella ahora lo estaba regañando 

'pero Sakura por que te enojas si por fin llego temprano'

'si pero no espere que llegases tan temprano'

ambos niños estaban discutiendo,mas sakura 

'por que no hay día que no hagan tonterías ambos'dijo en tono cansado,no había dormido en toda la noche y no estaba de humor para soportar las tonterías de ambos 

'y tu que Sasuke no hay día que no estés amargado y aguafiestas 'grito el rubio 

'oye naruto no le digas eso a Sasuke no estas para decir nada si fuiste el ultimo en llegar'dijo sakura dirigiéndose hacia Naruto

'pero..pero si aun no soy el ultimo en llegar aun falta Kakashi sensei no es asi 'el dijo inmediatamente para defenderse 

'oye no trates de defenderte con eso idiota,aun así fuiste el ultimo en llegar' dijo ella dándole un golpe en la cabeza a naruto 

todos los niños se sentaron a esperar ya se había hecho de día pero aun no llega kakashi sensei incluso se podía escuchar el trino de los pájaros pero el jonin aun no estaba ahí estaban algo molestos con el por decirles que llegara tan temprano y el sea el que retrase tanto 

hasta que por fin vino el se veía muy sonriente incluso aun bajo esa mascara 

'hola buenos días chicos listos para su primer día 'no espero los gritos de protesta de Sakura y Naruto 

'llego tarde'gritaron ambos al unisono,el pelinegro solo rodó sus ojos 

el sensei se veía algo apenado se rasco la nuca algo nervioso mientras reía incómodamente  
'lo siento se me cruzo un gato negro por el camino así que tuve que tomar el sendero mas largo cosas de la vida' ninguno de los tres se creía esa gran mentira 

por lo menos se hubiera inventado algo mucho mas creíble pensó el niño Uchiha

el sensei aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de los tres niños 

'bien creo que deberíamos de empezar'era una especie de cronometro en forma de reloj 'esta programado para medio día,la misión es muy sencilla tienen que quitarme estos dos cascabeles que llevo en mi mano eso es todo lo que tratara su ejercicio' dijo el moviendo los cascabeles haciéndolos hacer su típico sonido 

podía ver la expresión de sus compañeros creían que era fácil pero algo le decía a el que todo esto tenia que tener algún truco era imposible que fuera tan fácil como el lo planteaba 

'y si no logran hacerlo hasta medio día,me veré obligado a dejarlos sin almuerzos y obligarlos a ver cuando me lo como mientras ustedes tres están atados al tronco' 

'no puede ser y nos dijo que no almorzáramos'dijo naruto llorando en el suelo 

'espere un momento sensei,nosotros somos tres y usted solo tiene dos cascabeles'esta vez los dos volteamos a verla y acordamos que se suponía que se trataba esto ahora veíamos a kakashi en busca de respuestas 

'oh cierto me olvide de explicarles esa parte bueno es algo muy simple,de esta manera alguno de ustedes terminara atado al tronco y descalificado por fallar al completar la misión y sera devuelto academia ' 

esto nos hizo sorprender a los tres 

eso quería decir que solo dos de ellos seria gennin.. 

los tres se miraron el uno al otro naruto y sakura estaban algo nerviosos acerca de esto,que es lo que sucedería..

significaba que solo dos pasarían y uno se quedaría atrás..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okey este definitivamente es el capitulo que mas me a costado en escribir si es que no llega otro después que me cueste mas en hacer se como sea no planeaba hacerlo tan largo cerca de 6004 palabras,de hecho este capitulo iba a ser originalmente de dos mil palabras como lo tenia planeado pero decidí hacerlo mucho mas largo por el hecho de que dure bastante tiempo sin actualizar este fanfic,y la verdad no se cuando vuelva a actualizar este fanfic por si acaso les deseo un buen fin de año y buenas navidades,lejos de todo eso no actualice en un largo tiempo por cuestiones personales de escuela y en alguna parte flojera y que me faltara algo de imaginación para tan siquiera sentarme a escribir algo,sea como sea espero y les alla gustado este capitulo ya que fue el mas difícil que e escrito 
> 
> hasta la proxima

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia Sasuke es transgénero lo cual cambiará solo unas pocas cosas tratare de desarrollarlo bien  
> Esperó y les guste mi historia


End file.
